


I Saw You Die

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, Drama, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim runs into someone he believed long dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Die

## I Saw You Die

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Synopsis: Jim runs into a man from his past. 

Sentinel/Highlander(Methos only) crossover--Preslash, 1st story the Blade and Bone Series. 

* * *

I Saw You Die  
By Mia Athlas 

Jim got out of the truck and waited for Blair to join him. His partner walked around and paused, looking at the yellow tape that surrounded the area. 

"Ah, Jim? I don't know if I can handle this man." Blair knew this was a bad one. Simon had said that the body had been blown apart by some sort of bomb. Blair braced himself for a gruesome sight, but at least it had to be better than an autopsy. 

"You can wait here, Chief. I can call if I need you." 

"No man, I'm coming. Lord knows what will happen to you if I'm not around." 

Jim put his hand on Blair's back to encourage him and they ducked under the police tape and into the ravaged building. Jim looked around at the devastation. 

* * *

"This must have been some bomb." A large hole was blown out of the side of the building. Jim's eyes were drawn to the remains of what was once a man laying on the floor. He heard Blair's sharp intake of breath and felt his back tremble where his hand rested. He looked down at his partner, concerned. 

"Are you alright, Chief?" 

"No, Jim, I think I had better wait outside after all. I'm 

sorry." Blair was turning a nasty shade of green. Jim turned his partner and gave him a small shove towards the door. 

"It's okay, Sandburg. I'll be out in a minute. Stay put outside. I don't want to see you back in here, understand?" Jim watched his guide walk unsteadily toward the door. He sighed. Blair pushed himself to fit into a cop's world too hard sometimes. The anthropologist should never have to see things like this. Jim wished he himself didn't have to see things like this. He rubbed his face. Sometimes the brutality was almost more than he could handle, how was Blair supposed to bear the strain? Jim didn't know the answer but was glad that his guide was willing to try. Jim shook himself out of his thoughts and spotted Simon across the room. He made his way over to his captain. 

Simon pulled his cigar from his mouth. "How's the kid?" He gestured in the direction that Blair had gone. 

"He'll be fine, Simon. This..." Jim gestured to the blood that covered the room, "this was just a bit much all at once. He'll be okay in a minute." Jim studied the area around him. He guessed that the explosion was caused by some sort of grenade. He looked around again. More than one grenade. "What do we know, Simon?" 

"The explosion happened about 45 minutes ago. A black and white was parked across the street having coffee when it blew and was on the scene almost immediately. Forensics are still going over the place. We have one other witness to the explosion. A man was walking by, on the street, when the bomb went off. He luckily wasn't injured. The officers who witnessed the explosion say that the man was walking toward the building when it blew. He may have seen the perpetrator leaving." 

Jim nodded. "Where is he?" Simon gestured to the front of the building. 

"He's waiting outside. I asked him to stay until you could question him. The officers don't believe he could have been involved in the explosion. They were actually watching him when it happened. That's why they didn't see anything. A lone man out walking at 1am on a deserted street. They were wondering what he was up to. They followed his progress all 

the way down the block." 

Jim examined the crime scene but could not find anything of value. "I don't see anything here, sir. I'm going to go find the witness. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll have seen something useful." Jim doubted it, but it was worth a try. Simon stayed back as Jim carefully made his was through the carnage and out of the building. He looked for Blair as soon as he stepped outside and was relieved to see him leaning against the truck, taking deep breaths. Smiling slightly, he grabbed the nearest police officer and asked him to point out their witness. The man was standing back to Jim leaning up against a tree talking to a female officer. Jim walked over and heard the man's voice as he approached. Jim got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He concentrated harder. It had a English accent. Jim didn't understand the gnawing in his stomach. He glanced over at the truck uncertainly and caught Blair's eye. Blair gave him a curious look and immediately started over. 

Jim reached the man and moved around the tree to face him. His eyes rested on the stranger's face, registering the shock that was evident there. No, not a stranger. The man said one word in a whisper. 

"Enqueri." 

Jim was battered by long suppressed memories and felt the world slip away. 

Blair spotted Jim heading for a man who was leaning against a tree. He saw his partner's steps falter as Jim glanced back at him. Blair saw the fear in Jim's eyes for a split second before he turned away. Blair was immediately on his way to his sentinel. Something was wrong. 

Blair passed the female officer, who had left the witness to Jim, and walked quickly to his partner's side. Jim was staring unseeing at the man's face before him. It took a second for Blair to register the hand on Jim's arm and the soft accented words being spoken by the dark haired stranger. 

"Enqueri, can you hear me? Its okay, come back... damn, I never could get through to you." 

Blair reached up and removed the man's hand from Jim arm and stepped between him and his partner. "Back off, man. I don't know what's going on here but you need to step back from Detective Ellison right now." Blair looked angrily at the man before him. He had a medium build. His face was angular with short dark hair and intense eyes. 

The man studied Blair thoughtfully. "Are you his guide?" 

Blair gasped. He felt panic clutch at him. Who was this guy? What did he want? Oh God. Blair ignored the remark and turned his back on the man. He would have to deal with him later. Right now, Jim needed him. Blair glanced back at the other officers. They were a bit out of sight due to the tree. No one had noticed any problem. So far. Blair had to get Jim back quickly before someone did. Blair put his hand gently on Jim's forearm. 

"Jim, come on, big guy. You've zoned. Focus on my voice. It's time to come back now." Blair squeezed the arm beneath his hand and felt a tremor shake the big body. 

Jim blinked once, then started like a frightened deer. "Blair!" 

Blair grasped Jim's arms to steady him. "Calm down, Jim. What's going on?" Blair was reeling. What was this all about? 

Jim looked wildly around them, catching the eye of a couple of the officers by the building. "Where is he?" 

"He's right..." Blair looked behind him but the man was gone. "He was right here, man." 

Jim took a deep breath and stepped over to lean against the tree. "Oh God." 

Simon walked up to the two men. One look at Jim and he was instantly concerned. 

"What happened?" Simon looked down at Blair and Jim. Jim spoke first. 

"I don't feel so good, sir. I think I need to get out of here." Jim took another deep breath looking decidedly pale. 

Simon didn't know what was going on but he was willing to give Jim whatever space he needed. "Take him home, Sandburg. I need you on this, Jim. I want you in the office tomorrow." 

Jim looked up at Simon grateful to have been given the rest of the day off. "Thanks, Simon. I'll be there." Simon headed back to the building. 

Blair put an arm around Jim's waist. "Can you walk, Jim?" Jim nodded and stepped away from the tree. Blair removed his arm from around his waist but kept a hand resting on Jim's side in case he needed him. They walked over to the truck and climbed in. 

Jim laid his head on the cool steering wheel for a minute trying to process what he knew. He needed to talk to Blair about this. Blair would help him figure it out but first they needed to get home. Jim started the truck and headed for the loft. 

Jim walked into the loft still feeling a bit stunned by the appearance of a man that he had thought died years ago. He headed for the kitchen ignoring Blair's questioning look, knowing that the kid wouldn't let this rest until he came clean. He would never admit it out loud, but he liked the way Blair worried about him. After so long, it felt good to have a person to count on, someone who would always be on his side no matter what the personal cost. 

Jim looked over at his friend who had taken a seat on the couch. He had to tell Blair he remembered more of his time in Peru. Blair had a right to know and Jim felt he needed to tell him. Maybe Blair could make some sense of this. Jim grabbed a couple of beers and handed one over to his partner. Blair accepted the offered bottle and Jim sat down beside him. 

Blair turned concerned eyes to his friend. "Are you okay, Jim? Do you want to talk about it, now?" 

"Yeah, Chief. I think I need to." 

"What happened back there, man? Who was that guy? He asked me if I was your guide, Jim." Blair grasped Jim's arm in a bruising grip. "This is seriously freaking me out here." 

Jim sighed. "I'll tell you what I can, Blair. It doesn't all make sense to me though. When I saw him, something seemed to click into place in my mind and memories flooded back to me. It was too much all at once. That's why I zoned. I got lost in the past and couldn't cope." 

"What did you remember, Jim? Who was that man to you?" 

"I knew him as Inquani. He was living with the Chopec when my helicopter went down in Peru." Jim met Blair's eyes. 

"I know this is hard to talk about, Jim. It was a dark time in your life, but your life is here now. You are safe, you have family and friends who care about you. Whatever happened in Peru, it can't touch you here." 

Jim smiled at Blair's words. "Thanks, Chief. It was a hard time for me but there were good times too. Discoveries and happiness mixed in with the struggle to survive and deal with the crash." 

Blair spoke quietly. "Tell me about it, Jim." 

"The crash happened so fast. It seemed like one minute I was going over last minute details with my men and the next I was trying to stop the blood flowing from Henderson's chest. The crash was over in a minute. My last man lasted a week." Jim closed his eyes against the anguish. The picture seemed so clear to him now. The cries of his men, the panic, the seemingly endless suffering. Then it was over and he had not been able to save any of them. 

Blair watched as Jim's voice faded off. Jim closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Blair sat silently for a minute, wanting to give Jim time to assimilate his pain. When Jim didn't continue, Blair scooted over to his friend. He looked down at Jim's clenched fist and saw a drop of blood fall onto Jim's leg. He gasped and pulled Jim's fist into his own hands. Jim's knuckles were white from clenching his fist so hard. 

"Jim! Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" 

At the distress in his partner's voice, Jim's eyes popped open. He looked down at his hand resting between Blair's and slowly opened his fist. He was genuinely shocked to see the small 

cuts made by his own fingernails. Jim stared at his bleeding palm. 

"I held Grayson's hand when he died. He was the last, then I was alone." Jim couldn't think of anything else to say. 

Blair released his hand and jumped up heading for the bathroom. He returned a moment later with the first aid kit. That seemed to bring Jim out of his daze. 

"Sandburg, it's nothing. It's only a scratch." 

"Listen, Jim. Just sit there and let me do this. I don't want it to get infected." Jim sighed but stayed where he was and let his roommate put a bandage on his palm. 

"There," Blair said as he finished. 

"Happy now, mom?" Jim was both annoyed with and thankful to his young friend. 

* * *

Blair just rolled his eyes. He placed the kit on the coffee table and settled back down beside Jim. 

"What else do you remember?" 

* * *

Jim's face grew sad again as he struggled to continue the story. "When the last of my men died, I was ready to die myself. I had failed them. " He clenched his jaw tightly. Blair laid his hand on Jim's shoulder. He could see the pain in his friend's eyes. 

"I was injured in the crash myself. I had a deep cut on my stomach." Jim unconsciously laid his hand across his stomach. "I think that I also had a concussion. Everything was so disjointed. I couldn't seem to think clearly. I'm not sure if it was a concussion or just the circumstances." 

"How did you meet Inquani, Jim?" Blair wanted to pull his partner's thoughts away from the horror of the crash. He was amazed that his friend could handle this so well. Blair knew he shouldn't be surprised, Jim was the strongest man he knew. He couldn't think of anything that Jim couldn't handle. 

Jim seemed to ignore Blair's question as he continued. "I was getting weaker and weaker. I had lost a lot of blood and was left without food or water. The only thing I could find to hold on to was the job. I needed to complete my mission or die trying. I pulled myself up and headed into the forest in search of drinkable water. That's when I first saw the panther." 

Blair's eyes widened. "You saw the panther back then?! This is incredible! It was before you realized you had enhanced senses. I guess it was on the verge of you realizing your gift. Did he speak to you? What did you do..." 

Jim couldn't help but smile a bit at Blair's exuberance. It was one of his favorite things about his friend. "Slow down, Blair. You're gonna hurt yourself." 

Blair stopped suddenly, realizing he had been rambling. "I'm sorry, man. Please tell me the rest. I'll just sit here quietly till you're through. I promise." Blair folded his hands in front of himself and waited. 

Jim gave Blair a disbelieving look then continued. "When I saw the cat, my first thought was 'I'm dead'. Weak, exhausted, smelling of blood and death, I waited for him to attack. Strangely, I didn't feel any fear." 

"Yeah, man, you instinctively knew that he wouldn't harm you. You're body and spirit knew what your brain didn't." Jim smirked at his partner. Blair just shrugged his shoulders. "Oops, sorry, man." Blair lapsed once again into silence. 

Jim patted Blair's leg. "Nothing to be sorry about, Chief. Believe it or not, I actually appreciate your comments." Jim felt his spirits lift as Blair's eyes lit up at the simple compliment. 

"When the panther just stood and stared at me, I couldn't believe it. Then he stood and walked into the forest. I don't know why but I followed him." Jim raised his hand as Blair opened his mouth to comment. "I know, I know, Sandburg, instinct. I instinctively knew that this big black jungle cat wanted to lead me to safety, right?" 

"Right." Blair said happily. He couldn't wait to document this. 

"I found myself at a small stream. The panther began drinking so I thought that it must be safe. I tried to drink but just the effort of getting there had been too much. I kept fading in and out. I spotted a man in native dress on the far side of the stream but I was too weak to call out. I must have passed out then." 

"Was the man you saw Inquani?" 

"Yes. When I woke up I was at the Chopec camp and the same man was sitting beside my bed. I remember how shocked I was when he spoke to me in English." 

"So this man saved your life. That's great! So why the scene today?" 

"Inquani nursed me back to health, he stood by me as I enlisted the help of the Chopec. Hell, he's probably the reason I was able to become part of the tribe so quickly. He and Incacha were the ones who kept me sane and helped me deal with my senses during those rough months. We were inseparable. We became very close. He was a loner like me, we shared the same sarcastic wit. Though we were physically very different, we were a lot alike. Sometimes, I felt we were even thinking the 

same thoughts." Jim smiled, remembering the time he had spent with the man. He glanced over at Blair, surprised to note the worried look in his guide's eyes. "What is it, Blair?" 

Blair shook his head. "It's nothing, big guy. Go on." Blair couldn't help but dwell on the differences between himself and Jim. Maybe he wasn't meant to be Jim's guide. The panther had led Jim to this 'other' man. They had commonalties that he and Jim didn't share. Blair felt panic rise up in him at the thought. He didn't want to lose what he had with his partner. 

Jim noted Blair's increased heart rate but decided to let it go for the moment. Blair would talk to him when he was ready. 

"Incacha was my teacher and spiritual guide during that time and Inquani was more like my companion, my physical and mental support." 

Blair felt himself sinking lower. Jealousy toward this phantom from Jim's past burned through him. Blair shook the feeling. Jim needed 'him' now. 

"So what happened, Jim? Why did you zone when you saw him?" 

"About a week before I was rescued, I saw him die." Jim stared blankly in front of him. 

"What?!" Blair didn't know what he was expecting, a painful parting, a betrayal, a falling out maybe but not death. "What do you mean, Jim? He's obviously alive and well." 

"I don't understand it, Chief." Jim stood and began pacing. "I was a ranger for Christ's sake. I had seen more death than I care to remember. My senses were fully on-line. There is no way I could have been mistaken. 

"Calm down, man. Take it easy." Blair tried to sooth his agitated friend. "Just tell me how it happened. We'll sort it out." 

Jim sighed and flopped back down on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. "We were out patrolling the borders of the Chopec area. Me, Incacha and Inquani. We often did that, it was one of the ways I repaid the Chopec for their help. I tried to help keep their village safe. What we didn't know was 

that earlier in the day one of the Chopec hunting parties had been involved in a bad altercation with a rival tribe. We weren't at war to our knowledge, we had no reason to suspect attack. I heard the hunting party from the neighbouring tribe approaching and went forward to greet them. The next thing I knew they were shooting arrows at us. I took two of their warriors out quickly but there were too many surrounding us. I heard Inquani yell out to me and then he fell against my back. The Chopec hunting party picked that moment to show up with reinforcements from the village and the fight ended quickly. The moment Inquani hit my back, I was out of the fight. I turned and caught him as he fell. He had taken an arrow in the chest, Blair. He was dead before he hit the ground. He took an arrow meant for me. Incacha told me that he purposefully stepped in front of the arrow to guard me." Jim looked at Blair in anguish. "He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have done that. I was a soldier, I knew the risks. He was a civilian, he shouldn't have died." 

Blair grasped Jim's arm. "You're forgetting something, Jim. He didn't die. Somehow he's alive." 

"How, Blair? I keep going over it in my head, he was dead. There was no question. I don't understand." Jim held his head in his hands. "I feel like I'm losing my mind here." 

Blair tentatively slipped an arm around Jim's shoulder. When Jim didn't protest he squeezed his partner gently. "We'll find out, Jim. I guess we need to go to the source." 

Jim straightened up and stood. "You're right, Blair. This is accomplishing nothing. I need to talk to Inquani." Jim walked to the phone and called Simon. After getting the information he needed he hung up and returned to his partner. "Let's go, Chief. He gave his name and address to Officer White. Let's see if it's real." Blair stood and followed Jim to the door. 

"What's his name, Jim?" 

"He's calling himself Adam Pierson." 

Jim sighed in frustration as they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. "Why should I be surprised? I really didn't expect him to be here anyway." 

Blair patted Jim's arm in sympathy. "Don't worry, Jim. We'll find him." 

Jim opened his door and climbed out of the truck. "We might as well have a look around since we're here. Maybe he came here to scout out the place and left something behind." 

Blair followed Jim to the warehouse. Just as they reached the door, they were stopped by an accented voice. 

"I figured you'd come here, Enqueri." Jim and Blair turned as one and saw Adam leaning against the edge of the building, his arms crossed and wearing an amused expression. Jim stared at the apparition in front of him, still not quite believing his eyes. He strode over to the man, with Blair close on his heels. 

Adam stepped back and assumed a defensive posture. He wasn't quite sure how Enqueri -- no, how Ellison -- would react to his rebirth. Jim came to an abrupt stop in front of his old companion. He stared into the intelligent eyes for a moment before grabbing the startled man and pulling him into a fierce embrace. 

Blair stood back a few steps and watched the scene in front of him with mixed feelings. He sorted through his reactions: happiness for Jim, curiosity, worry, jealousy, fear. In the end, all Blair knew was that this man had hurt Jim and Jim seemed to be forgetting that. He would have to look out for his partner in this. He would pay close attention to this man until he understood his intentions toward Jim. 

Adam was surprised to find himself suddenly enfolded by strong arms. When Ellison had stepped forward, he had automatically began reaching for his sword. He was now glad that he had the presence of mind not to draw it. He enthusiastically hugged the big man back. He really was happy to see his old friend, even if it had been unintentional. Adam opened his mouth to speak but found himself shoved back as a fist connected to his jaw. 

Blair rushed forward and grabbed Jim's arm as he saw Jim push Adam away and punch him in the face. Blair held Jim back when he would have advanced on the fallen man. Adam stared up at them rubbing his jaw. 

"Good one, Enqueri. Do you feel better now?" 

Jim snarled at the man. "What the hell happened Inquani? Where have you been?" Jim shook off Blair's grasp and held out a hand to Adam. "Come on, get up. Don't worry, I'm safe enough." 

Adam took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. "So I take it you're not going to hit me again, right?" 

"Not if you give me some answers." 

Blair stepped around Jim. "Hi, I'm Blair Sandburg, Jim's partner." Adam shook Blair's hand. 

"Adam Pierson." Adam turned to Jim. "Look Enqueri, can we go somewhere and..." Adam stopped suddenly and went silent looking around intently. He stepped back from Jim and Blair and they watched in amazement as he pulled a sword out from under his long coat. Jim pulled Blair with him as he backed away. 

* * *

"Listen Adam... or whatever you are calling yourself... calm down, there's no need for anyone to get hurt." Jim turned in surprise as a voice answered from behind him. 

"I beg to differ, Detective. I think that there is every reason for someone to get hurt. Isn't that right, Methos?" 

Jim and Blair found themselves in between two men, both brandishing swords. The stranger was about 30, with blond hair and a strong build. He was taller and more muscular than Jim and had a fierce look in his eye. 'Jim tugged Blair back with him till they came up against the building and pulled out his gun. "Methos, who is Methos?" Jim asked, confused. 

"Stay out of this, Enqueri," Adam hissed at him. "You don't know what you're getting into." Adam/Methos advanced on the stranger. "So Devon, you found me again. How long has it been this time?" 

The blond-haired man circled Methos. "About 100 years, give or take. This time I've decided to take your head first, then I'll take care of your friends. Last time I made the mistake of letting you live just a little too long and you escaped me. I don't think I'll make that mistake again. Though I must say 

it was difficult not to take the head of the great Duncan Macleod when I had the chance. Oh well, I'll get back to him soon enough. First you, then your two little pets here, then I'll make sure anyone who knows of your existence is wiped off this world." Jim pulled Blair close to his side at the man's words and checked his gun. 

"You'll find that my head isn't that easy to take, Devon. This time I'm ready for you." The large blond man roared and charged Methos. Jim and Blair watched wide eyed as the men fought. Jim winced at the loud clash of the swords and watched the fast and intricate moves executed by the two men. With a cry, Methos staggered back; Jim could see the point of the other man's sword protruding from his back. Methos fell to his knees as Devon pulled his sword from his chest and raised it above his head. Jim came alive and yelled at the man, stopping him before he could strike. 

"Freeze, right there! Lay down the sword and back away." Jim cursed himself. How had he let this situation get so out of hand? Adam was lying on the ground clutching the wound in his chest. 

Devon smiled at Jim. "You would be well advised to stay out of this, Detective." Jim ignored him. 

"On the ground, now!" Jim felt Blair clutch the back of his jacket and move behind him. 

Devon laughed and spread his arms, stepping away from the fallen man. "Okay, Detective. I'm putting down my sword." The man leaned over and placed his sword on the ground. Jim saw a glint of metal as Devon started to rise and squeezed the trigger, as he identified the gun in Devon's hand. Jim's gun bucked in his hand as he heard an answering bang from Devon's gun. He saw the stranger clutch his abdomen as he felt a bullet rip through his shoulder, throwing him backward into Blair and the building behind them. He felt the world shift and fade into darkness. 

Blair felt strangely detached as he watched the action. He felt like he was a bystander, not involved. This all changed when he felt his partner's body slam against him driving him back into the warehouse wall. Blair tried to catch Jim as he started to fall and ended up falling with him. Aware of the 

danger, he grabbed Jim's gun from his hand and turned back to the man who had hurt his partner. He saw the man disappearing behind the building clutching his stomach and soon after heard a motorcycle start and drive away. Blair looked down at his friend. Jim lay unconscious in his arms and Adam/Methos lay a few feet away, his ragged breath growing faint. 

* * *

Blair pressed his fingers to Jim's neck and was thankful to find a steady pulse. 

"Jim, Jim. Come on, man, open your eyes." Blair began to unbutton his partner's shirt. He pulled aside the material and examined the wound. It appeared to go completely through Jim's upper arm and was bleeding freely. "Oh God, there is so much blood. What should I do?" Blair asked the question to focus himself. He knew there would be no answers for him. "I've got to stop the blood loss." 

Blair quickly pulled his sweat shirt over his head and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding. He glanced over at where Adam lay. He was so still. Blair knew he needed to check the man but didn't want to leave Jim. He needed to maintain the pressure on the wound. Blair unbuckled his belt one handed and pulled it free, looping it around Jim's arm and pulling it tight. "Please be alright, Jim. Please wake up," Blair quietly asked the older man. He checked to see that the belt binding the wound was secure before crawling over to Adam. 

Blair was struck by how peaceful Adam looked. He checked for a pulse, already knowing what he would find. His hand started shaking as his fears were confirmed. "He's dead. Oh my God, he's dead." Blair heard Jim moan behind him and hurried back to the man. 

Jim opened his eyes slowly. Waves of pain washed over him. He gasped, "Sandburg." When Blair didn't immediately answer panic took over. "Chief!!" Jim called out sharply, his eyes desperately searching. "Blair!!" 

"I'm here, Jim." Blair kneeled beside the wounded man. "It's okay, Jim, I'm right here." He gently put his hand on Jim's forehead and felt the older man relax. 

"Thank, God. I woke up and couldn't find your heartbeat. It hurts so much, Blair." Blair stroked Jim's forehead, aware of what the admission cost his friend. 

"Calm down, Jim. Listen to me." 

"I can't, I can't find my controls, Blair. I need you to help 

me here." Jim grasped Blair's t-shirt with his uninjured hand. 

"I will, Jim. You must have had your senses turned up when you were shot. We need to find your dials and turn them down. I want you to concentrate on my voice." 

Jim closed his eyes, his jaw clenched with the effort to focus on Blair's words instead of his own pain. He felt everything fade away except the comforting voice of his guide and the feel of the warm palm soothing his forehead. Following Blair's instruction, he found his dial for touch and turned down the pain. When it was bearable he opened his eyes. 

"I've got it. I'm okay." Jim took a couple of deep breaths as he felt Blair fumbling through his coat pockets looking for his cell phone. Blair found it and flipped it open dialling the precinct. 

"Simon... No man I can't wait, we need help here... Jim's been shot...Yes, we're at the address given to the officer by the witness... it's an abandoned warehouse... No he took off but I'm afraid he might come back... Just hurry, please." Blair closed the phone and glanced down at his friend. Jim had closed his eyes again. 

"Simon's sending an ambulance. He's on his way too. No surprise there." Blair had placed himself deliberately between Jim and Adam's body, blocking his friend's view of the body. He didn't want his friend to have to deal with Adam's death until he had regained control. Now or never, Blair sighed to himself. 

"Jim," Blair said softly. Jim opened his eyes. Blair took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jim, Adam..." Blair never got to finish as Jim's eyes shot open wider. 

"Adam!" Blair moved aside as Jim searched for his old friend. Jim's eyes found his still form and rested there for a moment. Blair knew that he was checking for a heartbeat. The sentinel turned anguished eyes back to Blair. Blair nodded. 

"I know, Jim. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry." Jim closed his eyes again and said nothing. Blair sat beside his friend waiting for the ambulance trying to offer what comfort he could to the shaking body beside him. 

Jim was lost in the pain. The pain of his arm was nothing compared to the sorrow he felt losing his friend again after such a short time. He wished he could cry. He wished he could mourn the man lost but tears were not part of who he was now. He was grateful for Blair's presence beside him. He could have just as easily lost his partner. How had he let this happen? 

"How did I let this happen, Blair?" Jim's voice was weak. Blair turned to Jim in surprise. 

"Jim, this was not your fault. There is no way you can blame yourself for this one." 

"I let it get out of control. I was surprised at the sword fight. I should have taken him down the minute he pulled that sword." 

"Jim, it all happened very fast. You shouldn't blame yourself." 

"But I do blame myself," Jim struggled to sit up. Blair scooted behind him to support his back. "I'm trained for this, Chief. This is what I do, who I am. It's inexcusable, it's my fault Inquani is dead." Blair put his arms around Jim. "My fault." Jim finished quietly, his chin falling to his chest. 

Jim's head shot up. "Did you hear that?" Blair shook his head. 

"No, Jim, what is it?" They both heard a distinctive moan form Adam's body. 

"A heartbeat." Jim said as he struggled to crawl over to Adam. Blair didn't try to stop him. He knew it was a lost cause. They both knelt beside Adam who was began coughing. Both Jim and Blair fell back landing hard on their butts as Adam sat up and opened his eyes. Then the ghost spoke. 

"I hate it when that happens. Help me up, Blair." Blair blinked then grabbed Adam's hand like he half expected it to evaporate like an apparition when he touched it. He pulled Adam to his feet. 

"This is so cool, man. How did you do that?" Blair paused for moment then looked at Adam like he had just seen him for the first time. "Hey, I know. You're an immortal aren't you. I've heard rumors about you guys but I never really believed it 

was true. Man, I can't believe it. This is way cool. How old are you?" Blair knelt back down beside a stunned Jim and looked up at Adam. Adam looked down at the young man wondering just how he came to know of the existence of immortals. He decided that it was a conversation for another time. 

"Older than you think, kid." Adam knelt on the other side of Jim. "How bad is it?" He gestured to Jim's bloody arm. 

Blair answered, "Not too bad. He's lost quite a bit of blood but I don't think it's too serious." 

Adam examined the wound quickly. "It will be fine," he declared as he replaced Blair's shirt and belt, pulling it tight against the wound. Jim regained his voice. 

"What just happened here, does someone want to fill me in?" His voice was angry. 

Adam stood addressing Jim. "I've got to get out of here, Jim. I don't think I want to answer a lot of questions from the police. Will you trust me a bit longer? I promise I'll come by your loft in the morning and tell you the whole story. Okay?" 

Jim shrugged, exasperated. "Why the hell not? It's not like you'll listen to me anyway." 

Adam chuckled. "Never did, Enqueri. Some things never change. Oh and please call me Methos. That's my real name." He knelt down in front of Jim placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "I will be there. You can trust me, that hasn't changed." 

Jim stared at Methos not responding. How could he trust a man who had let him think he had died when he knew how much it would tear him apart after already losing all of his men. Jim was saved from responding by the sound of an ambulance in the distance. Methos gathered up his sword and disappeared behind the building. 

The rest of the day and evening were spent in the hospital and answering questions about the shooting. Jim thought that Simon realized that they were leaving out important details but didn't press them. Jim promised himself that he would tell Simon everything once he had the answers himself. Simon left 

Blair to take Jim home after his arm had been looked after. 

It was midnight by the time they made it back to the loft. Jim was exhausted and the stain of keeping his pain at a manageable level was beginning to wear on him. He felt Blair put an arm around his waist and draw his own arm across his guide's shoulder. Jim leaned heavily on Blair as they made their way up the stairs. He didn't object as Blair continued to lead him directly upstairs to his bed. His returning memories of his time in Peru, back from the dead friend and wounded arm all combined to the point that he felt unable to even function. Jim allowed Blair to help him undress and get into bed. Jim felt Blair sit on the side of his bed and he asked the question that had been burning inside him all day. 

"Chief, tell me about the immortals." Blair studied Jim's tired face and sighed. 

"Okay, Jim, I'll tell you what I know. I had a friend in my third year at Ranier. He was a good friend but I didn't know much about his past. He kept things very secret. I knew something was bothering him, eating away at him. One night after too many beers and too much pressure he told me a story. It seems, his family belonged to a secret organisation known at Watchers. These are the historians who chronicle the lives of the immortals. The immortals, he explained, were a group of men and women who could live forever. The only way they could be killed was by cutting off their heads. The immortals were involved in something he called 'a game'. They challenge each other and fight to the death. The winner takes the loser's head with his sword and absorbs his power. Thus making himself stronger. The legend has it that there can be only one immortal left at the end of the game. Their lives are spent pursuing or being pursued by other immortals, their only respite is holy ground. Immortals for some reason cannot kill on holy ground. My friend was to become an active member of the Watcher organisation. He wasn't sure he wanted to give his life to this cause. He wasn't sure that he could handle being a witness to so much death." Blair sighed. 

"What did he do?" Jim asked quietly. 

"He decided that he had no choice and when his father was killed he took his place. God, Jim, at the time I didn't really even believe him. Now, I guess I do. I wonder if 

Methos can help me find him." 

"So you think that this is what Methos is? He's an immortal playing this brutal game?" 

"I think my explanation was an oversimplification of what it means to be immortal. Just imagine what it's like, Jim. Always looking over your shoulder. Always having to live on as everyone around you died. Never being able to share your secret for fear of discrimination and persecution. I don't envy Adam that life, do you?" 

Jim considered the question. No he really didn't. He couldn't imagine continuing on as all his friends and family died. "No, Chief. But Methos could have trusted me." 

"Just think about that for a minute, Jim. What were you like then? I see the changes in you from the last two years. You are far more open minded now than you were then. You had to be to accept your sentinel abilities. How were you then? Would you even have believed him? Could you have handled another blow at that point, one that challenged your entire belief system?" 

Jim once again contemplated Blair's words. He didn't know the answer. He did remember himself during that part of his life. He was strict, mentally and physically. He was unbending and sure that he had all the answers. He didn't know whether he would have believed in immortality. "I would have liked the opportunity to find out." Jim finally said. Blair patted his arm and stood up. 

"I don't think we are going to find all the answers tonight, big guy. Try to get some sleep." 

Jim reached out to grab his hand as he turned to leave. Blair turned back to him, his eyes soft and concerned. Jim squeezed his partner's hand for a moment. 

"Thanks, Chief. I'll be okay tomorrow. I just need to rest." Blair smiled at him and patted his hand before laying it back on the bed. 

"It's alright, Jim. Everyone needs help once in a while, even super-cops. I'll be just downstairs if you need anything." 

Blair turned out the lights and left the room. Jim smiled after his partner in the darkness. He was grateful that when everything seemed to fall apart he had his guide to lean on. Jim closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

When Jim awoke he felt a presence in his room. His eyes snapped open his hand immediately going to the night stand where he kept his gun. He cursed as his hand encountered nothing. Damn, he had left his gun downstairs. Jim felt a pressure on his chest and looked up to see the man from last night, Devon, kneeling with his knee on his chest and felt his sword against his neck. 

"Good morning, Detective." The man smiled at him. "I'll bet you're wondering what I've done to that curly headed guy you were with last night, hmmm?" 

Jim felt his body go cold. "What have you done, you bastard?" He hissed at the man on top of him. 

"Temper, temper, Detective. I'd be careful how you speak to me given your precarious position." The man pressed down on Jim's injured arm. Jim gasped as pain exploded through his body. He gritted his teeth. Jim found his pain dial and turned it down as far as he dared. He had to keep his wits about him if he was going to help Blair. The man jumped off the bed and stood looking down at Jim cradling his sword in his arms. Jim took a breath to call to Blair. He had never been so scared. What if Blair was already dead? Jim closed his mouth his cry dying on his lips. What if Blair wasn't? He didn't want to draw him up here. Jim turned up his sense of hearing and tried to find his guide's heartbeat. Jim closed his eyes as he found what he was looking for. The beat was steady but fast. Blair was scared. Jim opened his eyes again as the man nudged him with the butt of his sword. 

"Up. Get dressed. We are going for a little ride." Jim decided to wait for his moment. He had to be careful, in his weakened condition he might only get one shot. Jim pulled himself out of bed. He reached back and caught the edge of the mattress as a wave of dizziness came over him. Jim cursed his weakness. Devon pushed him forward and he stumbled falling to one knee. He looked up at the man. 

"What have you done to my partner?" Jim knew the fear he felt for Blair did not show on his face only the anger. 

"Let's just say he's in no shape to join us, right now." The man smirked again at Jim. Jim felt the anger surge through him and he jumped to his feet. The man rested the point of his sword on Jim's neck and he froze. 

"Now, now, Detective. I'm through fooling around, get dressed and let's go." The man applied a bit of pressure to the sword and Jim felt blood trickle down his chest. The sentinel drew himself to his full height and began pulling on his clothes. When he was dressed, he turned to carefully walk down the stairs. Jim saw Blair when he got to the bottom and felt relief flow through him. Thank God. Blair was tied to a chair in the kitchen. He had a gag in his mouth but otherwise looked unharmed. Blair's frightened eyes met Jim's and the sentinel smiled briefly to encourage his partner. The man behind him shoved him hard, knocking him to the floor. Jim rolled slightly taking the impact on his uninjured side. 

"Stay down!" Devon ordered. Jim watched, tensing to rush the man as he walked over to Blair. 

"Easy, Ellison. I'm not going to harm him." The man removed Blair's gag. Blair spit the remnants of the cloth from his mouth and immediately began talking. 

"I'm so sorry, Jim. I didn't see him in time. I tried to call out to warn you but he was on me so fast I couldn't. I 'm sorry." Blair desperately wanted Jim to forgive him for not looking out for him. 

Jim met Blair's eyes. "It's not your fault, Chief. Don't beat yourself up over this." The man with the sword rolled his eyes. 

"This is touching and all but the only reason I removed your gag was so that I was sure you understood what I'm about to say. You will shut up and only speak when I speak directly to you. Do you understand?" Blair nodded. 

"Good. If you attempt to call out to alert anyone, I'll make sure Ellison here pays for it, do you understand." Blair nodded fearfully again. 

"Well, alright then. I'm glad we have an understanding. Ellison will be coming with me." Blair couldn't seem to stop himself. 

"No!!" The man looked at Blair, disappointment in his eyes. 

"I guess I didn't make myself clear." Devon stepped close to the fallen man and stepped down hard on his injured arm. Jim gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut but didn't call out. Blair's eyes filled in horror but he stayed silent. 

The man smiled. "Now then. As I was saying, Ellison will be coming with me. I want you to tell Methos that if he values this man's life he will meet me at 110 Harbour Street at 6pm tonight. That should give you enough time to get loose and find Methos. Do you understand?" 

Blair nodded. Devon laughed and patted Blair on the head. "Good boy." As Devon turned away, his attention on Blair, Jim surged forward. He kicked out with his legs, sweeping Devon off his feet. The immortal landed hard but rolled swiftly avoiding Jim finishing punch. He brought his sword back and hit Jim a glancing blow on the temple with the butt of the sword. Jim fell to the ground fighting to stay conscious. He looked up in time to see the foot that impacted with his ribs. He felt something crack and waited for the pain. Jim was glad that he had turned down this particular sense but still felt the pain as it emanated from his injured ribs. Jim heard Blair's cry. 

"No, stop it!" Devon turned to Blair for an instant. "Sorry, but he brought this on himself." He lashed out with his foot catching Jim on the side of the knee. Jim curled up clutching his injured leg. Devon pulled back and looked down in contempt at the injured man. 

"Did you really think you were any match for me? Pathetic." The man grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. Jim's face twisted with the effort to stand on his injured leg. Devon pulled Jim with him roughly. "I'm through playing here. Next time you're dead and so is curly top here. Let's go." 

Blair watched in despair as the tall man dragged his partner out the door. Blair winced in sympathy as Jim tried to walk. 

Then they were gone. 

* * *

Blair struggled with the ropes that bound him, knowing he had to get free. Jim needed his help. He let out a cry of frustration when the ropes would not give. Taking a deliberate breath, he forced himself to calm down. If he was to help his partner, he needed to think. Looking around, Blair spotted the knife rack. He hopped his chair over to the rack and pulled out a small knife with his teeth, letting it fall to the ground. He then hopped his chair so that his back was to the knife. Crossing his fingers, Blair pushed himself back. The fall jarred him. His hands scrabbled underneath him searching for the knife. He could have screamed for joy when his fingers touched the handle. Two minutes later, he was free. Blair jumped to his feet massaging the bruises already forming on his hands and arms from the short fall. He looked around the loft, at a loss. How was he supposed to find Methos? What if he decided not to come like he promised? Blair shook his head. Not an option. If he had to, he'd go for Jim himself. Blair momentarily considered how ludicrous that was. He needed help. Shakily, Blair went to the phone and dialled the precinct. In a minute Simon was on the line. 

"Sandburg?" 

"Yeah, Simon, it's me." Blair could hear the tremor in his own voice. 

"Blair, what's wrong? Where are you?" 

"I'm at the loft, Simon. I need you to come over here." 

"Is Jim with you? Do you need an ambulance?" 

"No, Simon. I don't need an ambulance. Jim's been taken. Please come alone." 

Simon pushed down the million questions he had and promised he'd be there in ten minutes. 

When Simon arrived, Blair filled him in. He told him everything. The captain was sceptical at first but Blair managed to convince him. Simon sat down on the couch beside the distraught man. 

"Do you think this 'Methos' will show?" 

Blair nodded. "I think so, I hope so. If he doesn't we'll have to figure out some way to get Jim out by ourselves. Simon nodded. 

"Don't worry, Blair. Jim's tough. He'll be okay. I'll be surprised if he hasn't managed to escape and knock this guy out by the time we get there. Remember the last time he got kidnapped?" Blair smiled a bit at that. By the time they had arrived Jim had already escaped and taken out the leader of the operation and several of his men. Blair turned serious again. 

"This is different, Simon. These men are different. Just imagine how good you would be at hand to hand combat if you had hundreds of years to learn and practice. This is what we're up against." 

Simon nodded. "Yeah." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Blair nervously went to answer it. He sighed in relief as he saw Methos standing there. 

Blair glared at him. "Where in the hell have you been?" Methos arched his eyebrow. 

"I didn't realize we had set a specific time." Sarcasm dripped from his words. "I'd like to talk to Enqueri. Is he up?" Methos brushed by Blair, coming to a stop as he saw Simon sitting on the couch. He turned back to Blair, as the young man closed the door. "What's going on gentlemen? Is Jim okay?" Blair stalked back to Methos, stopping directly in front of him. He tapped Methos on the chest with his finger as he spoke. 

"How would we know?! He's been kidnapped by that 'friend' of yours!" 

Methos was stunned. "What?" 

"That guy, Devon, I think you called him, paid us a call earlier this morning. He tied me up and after beating on Jim for a while, dragged him off." Blair moved back and collapsed on the couch beside Simon. "I think he really hurt him," he 

said in a small voice. "I couldn't do anything!" Blair hit the arm of the couch in frustration. 

Methos came over and sat on the coffee table in front of Blair. "This is very important, Blair. Did he leave me a message?" 

"He said to tell you to meet him at 110 Harbour Street at 6 tonight." Methos stood and walked to the counter, his back to the two men. 

"He's not going to do this again. Not again." Methos dragged his hand through his hair, then turned back to Blair and Simon. He spoke to Simon. 

"How much do you know?" 

Blair answered for him. "Everything I know, he knows. Don't worry about Simon, he's Jim's friend too." Methos looked over the big man who stared back at him his jaw set. He made his decision. He had to trust them both if he was going to save Enqueri. 

"Look. This guy has been chasing me for a very long time. Last time we met up, he almost killed me. He did kill my friends. They were not part of the immortal world. They were mortal. Their only crime was to become close to me. He wants to play out the same scenario as last time, except this time he intends to take my head." 

Blair leaned forward impatiently. "What do you mean 'last time'?" 

"We've played this little game before he and I. Last time he had a little too much fun playing with me first and I managed to escape... barely." Methos breathed the last word, the pain of the loss of his friends weighed heavily on him, even after so many years. "He had been pursuing me for years. I always managed to elude him till the day he captured my friends. I went to him then as he asked, hoping that if he had me, he would release them. Instead he killed them in front of me." The pain was evident in his voice. "I tried to find him many times after that day to pay him back but I wasn't able to track him down. I heard that he had been killed years ago and stopped searching. I guess I was wrong." 

Blair had stayed silent as long as he could. "So you're saying that regardless of what you do, he'll probably still kill Jim?" 

Methos's face turned dark. "He'll try." The immortal strode back over to the men on the couch. "That's where you guys come in. Last time I made the mistake of going alone. This time you'll rescue Jim while I distract Devon. Once Jim is clear, I'll take care of him once and for all." Blair shivered at the gleam in Methos's eyes. He was glad that Methos was on his side. 

The three men settled down to make their plans. 

Blair and Simon made their way around the back of the dark warehouse at 110 Harbour Street. They heard Methos calling out at the front of the warehouse and hurried inside. Blair moved quickly following close behind Simon. He was grateful for the cover of the crates that surrounding them. They heard Devon respond to Methos and changed direction to zero in on his voice. Blair ran into Simon's back as the older man came to an abrupt stop. He heard the captain swear quietly. Blair peeked around his big body to get a look. He gave a small cry of distress as he saw Jim. 

Devon stood slightly in front of Blair's partner in a heated discussion with Methos. Jim was suspended from the ceiling by chains attached to the cuffs around his wrists. Jim's arm was red with his own blood seeping from the gunshot wound, reopened by the stress of his position. He was slumped forward, unconscious. Blair prayed that he was just unconscious. He grasped Simon's arm and whispered urgently. "Simon." Simon put a hand over Blair's. 

"I know he looks bad, Blair, but he's alright." Blair noticed that Simon did not look convinced. The big man drew his gun, levelling it at Jim's tormentor. They listened as Methos taunted the other man. Devon spun around suddenly obviously incensed and drew his sword heading for Jim. Simon took a careful aim and squeezed the trigger. The bullet whizzed by the immortal's head, leaving a thin red trail across his cheek. He looked up in alarm and spotted Simon. Devon turned and fled into the darkness of the warehouse. 

Simon and Blair hurried toward Jim. Blair grasped his legs and tried to lift him to relieve the pressure on his arms. "Simon, help me!" Simon had gone to the winch and slowly turned it, 

lowering Jim to the ground. Blair supported him all the way down. He ended up sitting on the floor with Jim's head and shoulders cradled in his lap. Methos called to Blair. 

"Is he alive?" 

"Yes." Blair felt tears well up in his eyes. "H-He's alive." Blair saw Simon kneel down on one side of his partner unlocking the cuffs. "Simon, he needs an ambulance," he said shakily. Simon nodded. Methos, seeing that Jim was in good hands, turned and ran after Devon. 

Simon flipped open his cell phone and dialled 911, giving the operator their address. He turned to Blair. "Let's get him out of here, Sandburg." Blair and Simon carried Jim as gently as possible out of the warehouse to wait for the ambulance. 

They settled down on the grass with Blair resuming his position, holding Jim close. He closed his eyes and rocked Jim slightly. He had been so scared. Blair didn't think he would ever forget the moment when that man took Jim away, leaving him helplessly watching. Blair swore to himself that he would never let Jim down like that again. Simon noticed the look on Blair's face and recognized it instantly. 

"It's not your fault, Blair. There was nothing you could do." 

"It is my fault, Simon. Jim was hurt, I was supposed to look after him. I'm his guide, it's my responsibility. I failed. I let Jim down again." Blair felt his eyes filling again. Blair looked down in surprise as he heard Jim's weak voice and felt his hand touch his own. 

"I think that you are the only person I know with a guilt complex to match my own. I think that you are my best friend and I never doubted for a minute that you would get me out of this, Blair." Jim looked up at his friend trying to convey the truth in his words, wishing that he could say more. They all jumped as explosions started in the warehouse. Blair looked through the open door and saw what he could only describe as lightening bolts shooting across the warehouse as a voice rose in a loud cry. Blair and Simon instinctively leaned over the injured man covering him from the unknown threat. Soon it was over. 

Simon drew his gun again as the men stared at the entrance of the building, waiting. He eased the safety on as Methos stumbled out the door. The shaky immortal fell to his knees beside Jim. Blair put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay, Methos?" 

Methos grinned at Blair. "I'm fine, Blair. It just takes a lot out of a person absorbing the power of a 2000 year old immortal." Simon looked at Methos trying to get a handle on whether or not the immortal was playing with them. Blair just stared with his mouth open. 

"Inquani?" Jim reached his hand up. Methos grasped it. 

"I'm here, Enqueri." 

"I just wanted you to know that I forgive you for not telling me... back in Peru. Blair helped me to understand." Jim's voice was fading. Methos leaned closer whispering in his ear. 

"Do you know that in 5000 years I have only met five sentinels? I've never met a sentinel and guide with the bond that you and Blair share. Take care of him." Jim smiled faintly as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

The siren of the ambulance was growing closer. Methos stood. 

"It's has been a true pleasure Blair... Simon." Methos shook their hands. "Oh and you'll find Devon's body inside. I positioned him so he looked like he fell on a table saw... ouch... what a nasty bit of luck for him. I'm sure you can convince the powers that be that it was an accident during the struggle." 

Simon sighed and rubbed his face. "I had better go inside and have a look if I'm going to take the heat for this." Simon walked away mumbling. "I can't believe the day I'm having... immortals... injured officers... decapitated suspects... God, what I go through for those two..." Simon's voice trailed off. Methos turned to Blair. 

"If either of you ever need to reach me, send an e-mail to this address and I'll come." He handed Blair a piece of paper. "Look after him okay?" 

"Always, man, it comes with the job." Blair smiled and stopped Methos when he would have turned away. Methos turned back to him expectantly. 

"Before you go, I just wanted to thank you." Blair raised a hand to stop the immortal's objection. "I know, I know. Just let me say thank you okay? When I first met you, I couldn't get past the fact that you hurt Jim. Actually it was more than that. I resented the way he felt about you. I was jealous of how easy your connection seems to be. Jim and I are so different..." 

"Blair," Methos interrupted, "surely you know that what you and Enqueri share is so much...more...than just a simple friendship. I could never reach him when he zoned. I could never help him learn what he needed to learn. Jim had to rely on Incacha for that. I was simply a buddy." Methos paused, collecting his thoughts. "In you Enqueri has found the best of both Incacha and myself. He has a teacher, a student and a lifelong companion. You have taken all these roles into yourself. Don't underestimate your connection to Jim...or how much he relies on you." 

"Or how much I rely on him," Blair whispered, looking down at his friend. The sirens were getting louder. Blair pulled Methos into a quick hug. "Thank you. You are always welcome in our home." He pulled away as the ambulance pulled into the yard. When he turned back Methos was gone. 

Epilogue 

Blair had spent most of his time keeping Jim company in the hospital for the last 5 days. Jim was still recovering from his injuries but after continuous complaining on Jim's part, and much promising that Jim wouldn't be alone, on Blair's part, they were letting Jim go home. Blair walked into Jim's hospital room to find the older man struggling to put on his t-shirt over his gunshot wound and broken ribs. Blair sighed and rushed over to his partner. 

"Jim!" Jim looked up at Blair sheepishly. 

"Ah oh, caught in the act." He grinned. Blair looked at Jim's eyes. 

"Did they give you something?" 

Jim beamed at his partner. "Yeah. I feel great. Gave me a little somethin' for the drive home." Blair shook his head and helped Jim finish dressing. Jim's eyes widened as the nurse came in with a wheelchair. 

"No way! Chief, come on. Tell them I can walk out of here on my own," Jim pleaded with his friend. 

Blair grabbed Jim's elbow and helped him into the wheelchair. "Just get in the chair, Jim. You know the doctor said you can't walk on your leg for 2 weeks. The swelling hasn't even completely gone down since your knee was dislocated." 

Jim allowed himself to be maneuvered into the wheelchair. "Sure, Chief, you're right." Jim looked up at Blair as they made their way out of the hospital. "Do you think we'll ever see Methos again?" Blair shrugged his shoulders. 

"I can't answer that Big Guy but somehow I wouldn't be surprised." 

* * *

End I Saw You Die. 

 


End file.
